Existing fasteners attempt to secure objects for cutting a straight line. Often, however, they are unable to secure objects of various sizes and shapes to produce a straight-line cut, and they frequently fail to provide for safe cutting of a secured object.
Existing devices for producing a square cut of a pipe typically cannot secure the pipe unless the pipe is isolated, or separated and removed from surrounding items. Only after isolating the pipe can existing devices then cut the pipe.
Existing devices also typically allow the cut portion to fall off or away from the object that is being cut. There are instances where it is desirable to retain both sides of the cut object in place after cutting the object.
Existing devices for cutting objects may be used to cut vehicles to free persons trapped inside. However, these existing devices do not have a way to stop the cutting blade at a particular location, which may be important when cutting an object located near a person.
What is needed is an improved fastener that can secure objects of various sizes and shapes without the need to separate the object from its surroundings, and that can then allow for a straight-line cut of an object in almost any location, and that can provide for safe cutting of the object by providing a stop for the cutting blade, and that optionally may retain both parts of the cut object after cutting.